John Constantine timeline
This is a timeline covering the life of John Constantine. It includes all events from his youth and notable events from his post-Swamp Thing life. The '50s 1953 * May 14: A foetal Constantine strangles his twin with his own umbilical cord. (Hellblazer issue 39) * May 15: John Constantine is born in Liverpool, England. His mother dies in the process. (Hellblazer issue 39) 1958 * (Approximately) A young Constantine meets Nergal for the first time, though neither are aware of who the other is. Nergal give John his first cigarette; John responds by stealing the entire pack. (Vertigo Secret Files: Hellblazer) The '60s 1961 * Summer: Thomas Constantine is arrested for stealing women's underwear and sentenced to seven months in prison. John and Cheryl are sent to live with their Aunt Dolly and Uncle Harry in Northampton. (Hellblazer issue 35) * July: John finds what he believes is a dead boy's fossilised heart. He later throws it into a junkyard and when the man who lives there doesn't react, John believes that he's killed him. (Hellblazer issue 35) * Later, John and Cheryl are sent to live with their uncle Roy and aunt Jean. (Hellblazer issue 253) 1966 * Katie Morgan moves to Liverpool after her father dies and leaves his family penniless. John and Katie date until John's headmaster threatens to have him sent to a juvenile prison. John, scared, blanks her until she eventually moves away. Later he curses the headmaster, who dies in a housefire. (House of Mystery Halloween Annual 2) 1967 * John works his first conscious spell by placing his childhood innocence in a toy house and burying it in a time capsule. (Hellblazer The Books of Magic issue 1) * Constantine is expelled from school. His father, disliking John's interest in the occult, becomes increasingly abusive. John responds by binding his father's spirit to a dead cat; the spell weakens and almost kills him. John is able too pause the spell, but not break it, leaving his father weak and bitter. (Hellblazer issue 31) 1968 * John runs away to London for the first time. * July: John meets a Oliver, another runaway. (Love Street issue one) * John is caught and sent back home to Liverpool. 1969 * October 1: Having run away again, John encounters a priest who tries to cut off his penis with a razorblade. (Hellblazer Special 1) * John finally makes it to London, where he meets Chas Chandler for the first time. Chas falls into his debt when John frees him of the horrible influence of his mother. (Hellblazer issue 84) The '70s 1977 * Constantine forms Mucous Membrane, a punk band, with members including Gary Lester and Beano. Chas Chandler becomes their roadie. (Hellblazer Annual 1) 1978 * Mucous Membrane record a music video for their track 'Venus of the Hardsell'. * While gigging at The Electric Banana in Camden, London, John meets Rich Eldridge for the first time. Hellblazer issue 91. * July: Constantine, Chas and another member of Mucous Membrane, Les, meet SW Manor, a young billionaire. He pays Constantine to steal a clock that can tell the future. The trio con him out of the money instead, earning Manor's ire. (Hellblazer issue 162) * The Newcastle Crew discover the aftermath of Alex Logue's magic orgy; his abused daughter, Astra, has summoned a demon named Norfulthing that has slaughtered everyone but her. John summons a demon to kill it, but fails to name and bind it properly. It kills the beast but then drags Astra to Hell. The demon's name is Nerga. Constantine is driven insane and committed, but flits in and out of Ravenscar Secure Facility for the next two years. (Hellblazer issue 11) 1979 * Epiphany Greaves arrives after being sent back in time from 2009 by Shade the Changing Man. She meets and beds a young Constantine, who has left Ravenscar yet again, until the Constantine from her time arrives to take her back. (Hellblazer issue 271-Hellblazer issue 273) The '80s 1980 * Constantine is freed from Ravenscar by London gangster Harry Cooper and made to resurrect Cooper's dead son. He cannot, so instead he binds a demon to his will and implants it in the boy's body. (Hellblazer issue 130) * Recuperating at the house of friend Brendan Finn, John meets Kit Ryan for the first time. (Hellblazer issue 75) 1982 * April 5: As a British naval taskforce leaves for the Falklands, Constantine leaves Ravenscar for the last time. He meets a mysterious woman in London and subsequently dreams of his ancestor, Kon-sten-tyn. (Hellblazer Annual 1) 1983 * John and Brendan Finn steal The Ace of Winchesters from New York voodoo gangster Papa Midnite for eccentric collector Jerry O'Flynn. (Hellblazer issue 76) 1984 * Former Mucous Membrane drummer Beano begs John to help him deal with some ghosts in his house. The ghosts turn out to be a little girl and the man who murdered her. John lets the girl's ghost go to Heaven but is dragged to Hell by the man's. Constantine makes a deal - the details of which are unknown - to escape Hell and arrives back just in time to make his own funeral. (Hellblazer issue 77) * The succubus Ellie and her angelic lover Tali come to John for help. He is able to deliver their child away from the eyes of Hell, but is surprised when angels arrive instead; they kill Tali and take the child. (Hellblazer issue 61) 1985 * Sensing something terrible is going to happen, John contacts the Swamp Thing for the first time and enlists his help in a fight against The Brujera. Over the next two years almost all members of The Newcastle Crew are killed. 1987 * John arrives back from the Brujera debacle to discover that Gary Lester has unleashed a demon on New York. John and Papa Midnite manage to kill the demon, but not without killing Gary in the process. (Hellblazer issue one-two) * July 11: Margaret Thatcher is voted in for a third term as the British Prime Minister. John spends election night battling demonic yuppies. (Hellblazer issue three) 1988 * The appearance of The Resurrection Crusade and The Damnation Army on the scene puts John on high alert. He foils the plans of both sides, tangling with - and finally defeating - the demon Nergal in the process. The plan requires John to help Swamp Thing and his human lover Abigail conceive a child: Tefe Holland. (Hellblazer issue four-12) Categories: Miscellaneous